Labs
by OneHellOfAKitsune
Summary: A new Irken comes to the planet Earth, but why? ...Yeah, the summary sucks and sounds cliche, but I'm not good at writing summaries, so ha. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I know I said a few hours ago that I wouldn't post anything new for a day or two, but my brain was all like, "Hey, bro! Wake up! You've suddenly got a good idea for an Invader Zim story and you gotta publish it! NOW, BRO, NOW!" and I was all like, "But I'm sleepy..." and my brain was all like, "I DON'T CARE, YOU BEYOTCH. NOW DO IT." and I was all like, "Fiiiiine..." and managed to write this chapter and half of the next one which I'll publish once i et a review for this chapter.**

* * *

"Approaching planet Earth." The ship's computer announced, in a bored tone. I nearly jumped up and down in joy, but I would've hit my head on the low, curved ceiling of my Cruiser. My SIR unit KiWi had been programmed -by me, of course- to wake from Hibernation Mode at this announcement. She began looking out of the large window of the cruiser, meticulously scanning the planet Earth's appearance and the many satellites surrounding it.

"Finally..." I whined, my voice scratchy from months of silence. I dearly wanted to stretch my arms and legs, sore and cramped from my long confinement, but I couldn't, not yet. I settled for arching my back forward, rolling my neck as well. My hands reached for the controls in front of me, and I began pressing digital buttons and moving various slides on the touchscreen panel. Low-tech, I know, but nothing beats a classic. The atmosphere of the planet whizzed by as I flew the ship. I decided to build my base in a small town, one by the base of a body of blue liquid. "KiWi, start scanning the town for common characteristics of the native species and their residence-pods." She saluted, her green eyes flashing red as she carried out my orders. I, meanwhile, began downloading every pixel of what she had already scanned into the ship's computer, and designed a dwelling-pod based on what KiWi had seen. I landed the ship in a small patch of flat land, and jumped out of my Cruiser.

The dwelling-pod, or "house" as KiWi had quickly discovered, was programmed into a standard-issue Base Builder and constructed in about a minute. KiWi and I scurried into the base, not wishing anyone to see us without our disguises which I had yet to create (taking the time to track down anyone who saw us and erase their memories is far too boring for me!).

A mirror popped up in the middle of the main room of the base, and I pulled out a hologram generator. I clasped it to my wrist and looked at my reflection- green skin, zig-zagged antennae, dark violet eyes and a standard Invader uniform of the same color. I moved my arms and saw the familiar black gloves I loved so much adorning each one. I flicked my eyes down my appearance, analyzing it, before I looked at the hologram generator and began fiddling with a knob on its side.

My skin appeared to change from the familiar green to a pale tan color. Dark auburn hair shimmered into shoulder-length existance atop my head. My gloves and boots remained as they were, perhaps with a few shiny buckles added to the sides of all of them. My violet uniform-top turned into a normal looking shirt, the sleeves cut off right above my elbow. My eyes retained their color as well, but had gained some decoration in the form of eyeliner, giving them a cat-like appearance. My PAK had taken the form of a black bookbag- nothing too fancy, just the way I liked it. I narrowed my new eyes, knowing something was missing from my disguise. Not knowing exactly what, I twisted a different knob at random, coming up with multiple piercings on my eyebrow.

Nope. Not that.

I twisted the knob again, this time being gifted with purple and black striped headphones around my neck.

Perfect!

I turned from the mirror, happy with my new look, and looked at KiWi. I couldn't think of what she should look like, so I didn't try. She wouldn't leave the base without my knowledge, and even when she did leave, she's too good at hiding to be seen.

KiWi wouldn't need a disguise. Not right now, at least.

I walked in a random direction, exploring the base. I had let the computer design the interior of the house, so I had no idea what I'd find.

After a few hours of finding and opening doors, I had gotten bored, so I just downloaded the blueprints of the house onto my PAK. Using my new resource, I walked to the entrance to the labs. It looked a lot like a storage closet, but I pressed a button and a microphone appeared.

"Voice recognition required. Noncompliance will result in destruction." Boomed the computer's voice. I grinned- I taught him everything he knows!

Seriously. I did. I wrote every line of code needed to make an (almost) sentient being.

"Voice recognition given. Invader Kit demanding access to labs." I replied in a cold voice.

"Access granted." Computer replied, opening up a door in the floor, revealing a floating platform that I jumped onto without hesitation.

"You know full well you don't have to be so formal. ...Unless I want to impress someone." I said, the words laced with humor, a grin once again on my face.

"I know. I just felt like using my scary voice." Computer said, instantly reverting from his self-proclaimed 'scary voice' to his normal voice.

The rest of the ride down to the labs was silent, which was good- I never really liked meaningless chatter. If something needs to be said, I'll say it, and if someone is speaking empty words, I'll just ignore them.

The platform reached the bottom of the tube, and I walked off of it, into my brand new labs.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? If you liked it and want me to continue it, review! If I don't get a review, I won't post the next chapter... Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

My new labs were, of course, dark magenta and violet in color, like any other Irken lab.

Tools hung from the walls, and pieces of violet sheet metal were neatly stacked on top of one of the many work tables I would find. I raised my line of vision to the ceiling, and found state-of-the-art Irken speakers hanging by the tentacle-like tubes that were common for an Invader's labs. Knowing Computer, he'd probably made a room for a top-of-the-line sound system.

Further exploration of the many pods of the underground labs revealed a chemical reaction chamber, an experimentation subject room (filled with tubes that contained preservatives), and a monitor room, filled with screens showing every inch of the base and surrounding area. That's not even close to all there was in the labs, I just named three of the rooms.

After finding the 'main room' as I call it (the main room, by the way, was the smallest room in the base, consisting of a big C-shaped chair, a computer screen, and an electronic keyboard. Nothing really fancy, but I'd most likely spend all my time there, so...yeah. Main room.), I sat down in the chair and began to search for a place where I could both learn about the social tendencies of this planet, and learn about the planet in general...

This 'Library' thing looked interesting, but it didn't look like many people went to that place. If few people went there, then it must be a bad place to learn about social patterns... NEXT!

The 'Skool' seemed to meet all the requirements, so I picked that one. All I had to do was make my hologram look a little bit younger, then I could enroll myself in that filthy humanoid school.

After tweaking my hologram (I lost an inch of my height. Not very happy.) and electronically enrolling myself in Skool, I ran out of stuff to do, so I decided to test KiWi's memory chip. She seemed to have a problem with that, and I wanted to make sure it wouldn't need fixing before I left tomorrow to go to the human-school.

"KiWi, who is your master?"

"You are, Master Kit."

"Good. Tell me, what is our mission here on Earth?"

"Our mission is to gather as much information as possible on both Earth and the Ex-Invader Zim and report all information back to the Almighty Tallests." She saluted after finishing her sentence, eyes flashing red. KiWi had gotten the question right, except for why we were gathering the information, but she couldn't be blamed for not saying it-I hadn't told her yet. I just kept putting it off because I never really had the time or just didn't feel like it.

"Good job, KiWi, just remember, we're gathering all this information to help the Tallests in their final decision on whether or not they should destroy both the planet and the Ex-Invader, so we CANNOT provide false facts. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" KiWi saluted again, eyes narrowed in (what looked to be) determination. I'm so proud of her~

I built her myself, you know. I had gotten bored and thought, 'Hmm, wouldn't it be cool if I took the designs for a SIR unit and changed them up until I got something brand new?', then yeah, Kiwi happened. I called her that for a really dumb reason, now I think about it...

The Tallests had been in office for about a year when I started working on what would become KiWi, and they had often questioned me about her. I think they were just trying to figure out if I was a 'defect' because APPARENTLY, creativity isn't allowed to exist on Irk. Stupid rules. Anywho, I called her KiWi because I had gotten really annoyed at the Tallests (i know they're my leaders, but they're kinda... idiots) and wrote out 'KiWi', telling them that it was the name of the robot, and if they could figure out what the letters stood for then I'd say I was defective in front of the Control Brains, but if they couldn't figure it out, they would forget about thinking I was a defect. Problem was, KiWi had been the first thing to pop into my head, and it doesn't stand for anything.

Needless to say, they haven't figured it out, to this day. I don't even think they realize that the acronym is just four random letters.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my PAK beeping, then activating the holo-screen I installed to talk to other Irkens.

A female Irken appeared on the screen. She had pitch-black eyes, pale green skin, antennae that went back then bent up, and a black uniform with small vine-like patterns scrolling around it. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were narrowed ever so slightly.

"RAE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER~!"

"Hi, Kit. I've got a question for you."

"What is it? If you're asking about purple bananas again, NO. I WILL NOT GENETICALLY ENGINEER THEM. I almost lost my arm last time I tried!"

Rae laughed, something that was kinda rare for her. She was normally a very moody, dark Irken, and as such never really laughed. However, there WAS that one time someone had slipped her a 'loony pill' as most Irkens called them.

That was a funny Hatching-Day for me. Rae, however, had nearly slaughtered the poor soul who gave it to her.

"Oh, so THAT'S why you wouldn't talk to me a few months ago... but no, that's not it. I was wondering how many day's notice you would need if I told you I was coming to Earth and wanted to visit you for a while."

"You're coming to Earth!? That's awesome! Come to think of it, I wouldn't need much time, but you can't come tomorrow. I enrolled myself in this weird thing called 'Skool' to help me with my mission."

Rae grinned. I was getting a little scared- she didn't smile much, either. Except for the few times when she's really nice, and not Rae-like at all.

"That won't be a problem at all. I'm landing in about...ten minutes ago. I'm in your base right now. I asked Computer to not tell you I was here, and don't ask how I got past security. Let's just say there is now a very charred rat-thing in your yard, and leave it at that."

* * *

**A/N: Rae belongs to Invader Nae, I own whatever isn't owned by Jhonen and Nikelodeon (Kit, KiWi, her Computer and base).**


End file.
